xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (plot)
The events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Prologue According to legend, the people of Alrest originally resided with their creator, the Architect, in Elysium, atop the World Tree. However, for unknown reasons, they were later expelled from the land. The Architect then sent the Titans to save them, and since then the Titans have been the home to all inhabitants of Alrest. However, the Titans are not immortal, and eventually they will perish and sink beneath the Cloud Sea. At the beginning of the game, the Empire of Mor Ardain and Kingdom of Uraya are engaged in war. The game opens during a period of ceasefire. Chapter 1: Encounters After a salvage results in an unexpected battle with a King Crustip, Rex, who lives on the back of the Titan Azurda, witnesses the death of another Titan in the distance. Azurda comments on the inevitability of every Titan's death, while Rex realizes this would result in conflicts as land becomes more limited. Rex then travels to the Argentum Trade Guild to sell the goods he salvaged. There, he receives a summons from Bana, chairman of the Guild. Bana introduces Jin, as well as the Drivers Malos and Nia and their respective Blades, Sever and Dromarch, who have a salvage job offer for Rex. The target wreckage is in uncharted waters, and the group specifically requests that a Leftherian be on the salvage team. Rex accepts, much to the dismay of Azurda, and the team soon departs for the wreckage. As they head for the wreckage, Rex notices a ship in the distance that seems to be following them. At the site, the salvage team raises the target wreckage, and Rex and the clients enter the ship. In the depths of the ship, the group reach a pair of doors that can only be unlocked by a Leftherian. Rex unlocks the doors and the group enters the chamber. Inside, Rex finds a young girl in stasis, whom Jin and Malos recognize as the Aegis, behind a sword with a glowing emerald crystal. Jin warns Rex not to touch the crystal but is ignored. In response, Jin stabs and kills Rex, saying that it is better that he not witness what is about to happen. As Rex dies and the sword shatters, Jin orders Malos and Nia to carry the sleeping girl out of the ship and onto their own ship, the Monoceros. Rex then finds himself in a quiet field, with the aforementioned girl standing next to a single tree in the middle. Rex realizes the girl is a Blade, and she introduces herself as Pyra. She then affirms the legends of Elysium and reveals that they are in Pyra's memory of the paradise. Pyra then asks Rex to help her reach Elysium, offering to give half of her life force to restore his. Rex agrees to the offer and is resurrected with a fragment of Pyra's Core Crystal fused into his chest. After Pyra's body is removed from the wreckage, Jin orders Malos and Nia to kill everyone remaining on the salvage team. However, they are interrupted by Pyra's awakening and Rex's resurrection, and the duo proceeds to attack. Rex is quickly overpowered by Malos and Sever, but Nia and Dromarch manage to prevent Malos's final strike. The Monoceros then opens fire on the four, and while Dromarch manages to block the strike, he eventually is overpowered, and the attack nearly sends Nia into the Cloud Sea, and she is only barely saved by Rex. Just as the Monoceros prepares to blast Rex and Nia, the ship is assaulted by Azurda, who recognizes Jin and Malos and their persistance in their plans. Azurda then flies Rex, Pyra, Nia, and Dromarch out of the range of the Monoceros. Jin decides not to pursue them, stating that the awakening of the Aegis is enough for the time being. After hearing about the events from the salvage team, Bana expresses frustration due to the complete failure of the job. After learning of Rex's flight, Bana realizes they will be headed for Gormott Province and contacts Consul Dughall to discuss their next actions. Chapter 2: Aptitude Rex and Pyra find themselves on Gormott, but with no sign of the others. The two soon find Azurda, who has sustained heavy injuries. Azurda then dissolves in front of Rex's eyes, but is revealed to still be alive, albeit having reverted to his larval stage. The three then find Nia and Dromarch, and Rex realizes Nia is a Gormotti. Rex explains to the group everything that has happened between her and Pyra, as well as Pyra's goal of reaching Elysium. Nia offers to take the group to the Gormotti town of Torigoth, though she plans on parting ways once they reach the inn. As they rest for the night, Azurda talks to Pyra, acknowledging that a long time has passed since they last met. Azurda asks Pyra to confirm Rex's earlier explanation, which she does, adding that she must also stop Jin and Malos. Azurda also questions Rex's involvement, though he realizes that the boy would end up getting involved regardless of what has happened so far. Upon reaching Torigoth, Nia finds wanted poster for her, Jin, and Malos, and tears up her poster, enraged at how little it resembles her. Rex then realizes that the three are members of the terrorist group Torna. They then witness a recruiter looking to find potential Drivers by having them resonate with a Core Crystal. Two Gormotti attempt to do so; one, a large and burly Gormotti, fails, severely incapacitating him, while the other, a smaller Gormotti, succeeds and summons a Blade. Nia and Azurda explain that in order to be a Blade, one must possess a certain aptitude, and the Blade is only brought to existence once a Driver successfully resonates with a crystal (though Pyra, being the legendary Aegis, is an exception to the second part). Once they reach the hotel, the group is confronted by Ardainian soldiers, along with the fire-based Blade Brighid. The team is quickly overpowered, and Dromarch and Nia are incapacitated after the soldiers deploy ether nets. Rex and Pyra escape after an unknown projectile ruptures a pipe and sprays water on Brighid, temporarily weakening her. Dughall learns about the skirmish but is enraged after the soldiers fail to catch the Blade with the emerald Core Crystal, owing largely due to the soldiers failing to understand that emerald is a shade of green. Dughall then receives an unexpected visit from Special Inquisitor Mòrag, who finds out from Nia and Dromarch of Rex and Pyra's names. As Rex and Pyra attempt to thwart the soldiers' pursuit, they are helped by the Nopon Tora, who brings them through a secret corridor to his house. There, he introduces himself and his deep interest in Blades and Drivers. He also reveals he is creating an artificial Blade, after a failed attempt to resonate with a Core Crystal left him with a nosebleed that lasted three days. Rex helps Tora gather the missing parts for the Blade, which Tora names Poppi. In the process, Rex also hears rumors that Nia and Dromarch are being held captive in the docked Titan Battleship and are scheduled to be executed the following day. Rex, Pyra, Tora, and Poppi decide to sneak into the Titan Battleship and rescue the two. The four manage to rescue Nia and Dromarch, and escape the ship. Just before the exit, they are confronted by Dughall and his Blade. Upon their defeat, Nia learns from Rex about the rumors of her execution, but reveals that the Ardainians were planning on taking her back to their empire alive. Nia then realizes someone set a trap for Rex and Pyra, and her fears are confirmed when Brighid and Mòrag, who is revealed to be her Driver, confront the team just outside the ship. In their encounter, Mòrag reveals to Rex the history of the Aegis. Five hundred years prior to the game, the Aegis was said to have single-handedly destroyed three continents, and Mòrag plans to prevent such a calamity from repeating. Rex then accuses Mòrag of wanting to use Pyra as a weapon in the war and confronts Mòrag in battle. Mòrag easily subdues the team, but Rex, remembering Brighid's weakeness to water, manages to position Mòrag such that when she deflects Rex and Pyra's fire attack, she inadvertently topples a water tank, incapacitating Brighid and allowing Rex and his companions to escape Torigoth. Outside of Torigoth, Nia decides to part ways with Rex, but Rex, stating his intentions of going to Elysium and how such a land could ease the current strife, manages to sway Nia into reverting her decision. Jin and Malos return to their base and are greeted by Akhos and his Blade. The three discover Nia and Dromarch now traveling with the Aegis, as well as a shipment of Core Crystals heading for Indol. Jin decides to deal with the shipment, allowing Akhos to deal with Aegis. Chapter 3: Our Own War While Gormott is the closest Titan to the World Tree, Rex and the team realize they have no way of getting to the tree, as all the ships are under Ardainian control. Tora then remembers that his grandfather's friend Umon lives on the other side of Gormott and could supply a ship for the team. The team then travels to Umon's Shipyard, and after helping Umon finish and track down the ship, head off for the World Tree. The team finds the World Tree in the middle of a small, but untraversable cloudless chasm. Pyra detects something wrong and tells Rex to quickly pilot the ship away. The ship is then attacked by the serpentine Ophion. Pyra attempts to calm the beast telepathically but her attempts prove futile. As they attempt to escape Ophion, the team encounter the titan Uraya, who proceeds to swallow the team and their ship. The team survives the event, but find themselves unable to escape the inside of Uraya. They decide to venture into Uraya to find a way out, and soon come across three Drivers: Vandham, alongside his Blade Roc and companions Yew and Zuo. Vandham attempts to talk Rex into handing over Pyra, but Rex's refusal prompts a battle between the two. During the battle, Rex starts to overuse Pyra's abilities, pushing her to exhaustion and allowing Vandham to gain the upper hand. However, Pyra then realizes that Vandham has no malicious intent and merely wanted to have a fight with the Aegis. Vandham then brings the group to Garfont Village, where he reveals his status as a mercenary. Vandham then offers Rex to join him on his next job: investigating an energy anomaly near the blowhole of the Titan. Rex agrees, and the team eventually stumbles upon an Arachno that managed to resonate with a Blade. The team manages to slay the Arachno and find the source of the energy effect: a dying Titan. Through these events, Rex learns more about the backstory of the Blades. Core Crystals actually originate from the death of Titans. A Blade's existence is tied to its Core Crystal and thus may never be destroyed. However, upon the death of its Driver, a Blade reverts to its Core Crystal and cannot be reactivated for some time. When it is reactivated by another Driver, the Blade loses all memories of its former Driver and may take a completely different form from its last. Rex then remembers that Pyra already had an animate form when they first met and wonders if her original Driver is still alive. The team returns to Garfont, and Vandham learns of how Pyra gave part of her life to Rex. He also realizes that this means any injuries inflicted on one are also apparent on the other. When Rex explains their quest for Elysium, they are interrupted by the arrival of Akhos and Obrona. Vandham recognizes that Akhos is a member of Torna and resolves to help Rex in battle. Rex is ultimately overpowered by Akhos, who proceeds to assault Pyra. When he realizes that any damage inflicted on Pyra is also felt by Rex, he realizes Pyra may have, as a result, become mortal, and attempts to kill her. However, Vandham and Roc manage to thwart Akhos, churning a whirlwind that leaves Akhos unable to use his usual fighting style. Akhos and Obrona retreat, and Pyra's injuries are treated. Luckily, Pyra is able to recover with some rest, during which Vandham muses to Rex on how the former is not much different from Akhos, as both are fighting for their ideals, as well as how justice is only an excuse for war, and the nature of power. After Pyra's recovery, Nia attempts to explain her history with Akhos and Torna to Vandham, but Vandham cuts her off, stating that her current alliance with Rex is all that matters. Vandham then offers to take the team to the Urayan capital to meet with a friend who can help them reach Elysium. As they leave, they are confronted by Zeke and his Blade Pandoria, though the two quickly disappear after they accidentally destroy the part of the cliff they were standing on. The scene then cuts to Jin, who manages to easily slay the soldiers on the ship to Indol and send the ship crashing into the Cloud Sea. Rex and his companions eventually reach the Urayan capital Fonsa Myma. There, they learn of the rations that have been issued as a consequence of the conflict with the Ardainians. They witness a soldier forcibly take a young girl's rations, and after defeating the soldier in combat, learn that the girl, named Iona, is cared for by Vandham's aforementioned friend. The group then heads for the theater, as Vandham's friend turns out to be the leader of the theater troupe. They watch a dramatization of the Aegis War, the war that occurred five hundred years before. The war was fought between the people of Alrest and the forces of darkness. The people of Alrest were led by a hero named Addam, who sent a plea to the Architect for help. The Architect responded with the Aegis, and the combined power of Addam and the Aegis overcame the forces of darkness, though at the cost of sinking all the continents into the Cloud Sea. After the play, Nia comments to Rex how painful it must be for Pyra to watch a play about her history, though Pyra seems only to care about the impressive stage effects. The group then meet with Cole, whom Vandham knows from their combat experiences. Cole learns about how Rex is now Pyra's Driver and their plan to go to Elysium. Cole comments that with Ophion guarding the World Tree, approaching will be virtually impossible. Nevertheless, he is aware of one person who managed to climb to the top of the World Tree and reach Elysium. He offers to introduce the team to this person, but first requests time to converse with the Aegis privately. In their conversation, Cole, whom Pyra addresses by his original name Minoth, apologizes for any bad memories rekindled by the play, and cautions Pyra not to unleash the power that destroyed the continents in the Aegis War, as the world might not survive a second attack. Minoth then looks for a present he planned for the team, but is stopped by his old weakening body. The team decides to retire at the inn for the night, though Minoth requests that they return the next day. After the team leaves the theater, Minoth is visited by Akhos and Malos, who offer to rejuvenate him for a cost. Minoth refuses, though the prospect intrigues the eavesdropping Iona, who is subsequently detected and held hostage by the Tornans. Malos then informs Pyra of Iona's hostage situation through a dream, and tells Pyra to meet him at the place she first awakened. Soon afterwards, the team learn of Iona's kidnapping and Pyra's disappearance, and Minoth realizes how the two events are related. He deduces that Pyra must be heading for Olethro Ruins, which is where Addam first met and awakened her in the ancient war. At Olethro Ruins, Akhos and Malos manage to overpower the party, and Akhos disrupts the ether flow in the area to incapacitate the Blades. However, Vandham impales himself with his dual swords, allowing him to channel the ether despite Akhos's disruption. Vandham then manages to gain the upper hand over Akhos and Malos, and warns Rex to flee from the area. Rex refuses to leave Vandham, though Akhos and Malos ultimately manage to defeat and kill the latter. In the following skirmish, Akhos reveals the ultimate plan of Jin and, by extension, Torna: they plan to wipe humankind from existence, with Malos citing the species's lust for war (evidenced by the battleships in Fonsa Myma preparing for war with the Ardainians) as justification. In a desperate final attempt, Pyra ends up summoning her alter ego and the Aegis's true form, Mythra. The team manages to revert Akhos and Malos's Blades to their Core Crystals, forcing the two to retreat. Chapter 4: Aegis The chapter opens with a flashback to the Aegis War. In one battle, Mythra unleashes tremendous power to defeat an attack from the forces of darkness, but in the process destroys a village as survivors of the attack watch helplessly. Vandham is given a burial and funeral at the Olethro Ruins, as Azurda notes that it is the tradition of the mercenaries that they be interred at the site of their demise. The burial is attended by the party, as well as Cole and Iona. Rex, Nia and Tora then confront Pyra about her other personality, but as Pyra attempts to explain, Mythra suddenly takes control. She proceeds to berate Rex and his stubborness and inability, as while she created Pyra to avoid unleashing the power that destroyed the continents in the ancient war, Rex's refusal to flee at Vandham's command forced her to reawaken, potentially putting Alrest in danger of her destructive powers. She then promptly returns control to Pyra, much to the latter's frustration. Pyra then explains her backstory, revealing that there are two Aegis: her and Malos. Long ago, a man managed to climb the World-Tree in his search for Elysium. However, he found the top of the Tree empty, so he took two Core Crystals (one emerald and one black) back to Alrest as proof of his accomplishment. Later, he resonated with the black Crystal, awakening Malos, who then assaulted the world of Alrest. To counter Malos, Addam, a hero from the now-lost Kingdom of Torna, awakened Mythra, who confronted Malos in battle. Mythra ultimately won the Aegis War, but three Titans were lost in the conflict. To avoid another such calamity, she created a much less powerful personality, Pyra, who viewed Mythra as a sister. Pyra then entered a deep slumber aboard the Ancient Ship, while Addam sealed her chamber and plunged the ship deep into the Cloud Sea to prevent her from reawakening. Pyra then reveals that she and Mythra plan on returning to Elysium in order to finish Malos once and for all. Pyra apologizes to Rex for Mythra's behavior earlier that day, though Rex encourages her not to feel too guilty, as Mythra's comments were not without merit. After Rex leaves to help Tora on Poppi, Azurda comments to Pyra on Rex's happy-go-lucky spirit, apparently not unlike Addam. As the party plans to depart, Cole gives Rex a Blade weapon, telling him to find its owner in Indol. Rex then realizes that Cole is the Blade tied to said weapon, but is cursed to be a Flesh Eater. Before the war, experiments were undertaken to combine Blades with human cells in hopes of creating Blades with unique powers. However the process was rarely successful, with many Blades ending up like Cole, physically aging and losing their immortality. Cole, having fought in the Aegis War, tells Rex that his Driver would be able to help the party reach Elysium. Rex requests that Cole write a play on Vandham's life to serve as an inspiration for others and to show it to the party after their return from Elysium, and Cole consents. After settling things with the Garfont Mercenaries, which Vandham willed to Rex, the party plans their trip to Indol, with Rex deciding to transfer through the Argentum Trade Guild and then the Empire of Mor Ardain. Unfortunately, their plans are sidetracked when a young Gormotti (later introduced as Rhys) steals Rex's bag, which included Roc's Core Crystal. The party's pursuit eventually leads them back to Umon's Shipyard on Gormott, where Rex manages to retrieve Roc. The party then learns that Rhys hails from Cordell Village, a small settlement on the outskirts of Gormott. The village was sacked by bandits, killing most of the villagers. Rhys planned on using Roc to avenge those killed, unaware of the dangers that come with attempting to become a Driver. One of Rhys's companions then reports that, with Dughall eliminated from consul, the bandits are planning on attacking Torigoth next. Rex decides to confront the bandits at their hideout, asking Rhys to tell the inhabitants of Torigoth that the perpetrators of the water tank incident would be at the hideout. After dealing with the bandits and bringing Rhys and his companions back to Argentum, the group continues on to Mor Ardain. Upon arriving at the empire's capital, they come across Muimui, a Nopon lab assistant to Professor Soosoo, Tora's deceased grandfather, and Tatazo, Tora's father. Tora inquires if Muimui knows of Tatazo's whereabouts, but Muimui replies in the negative, saying he was away when the lab was attacked, and only returned to find Soosoo's body. However, Muimui does give them a location of an inn run by a friend of his, as an apology for interrupting the group's trip. As the group is about to settle in, they are disturbed by a loud noise, so they decide to investigate. Before they do so, Mythra insists on working with Rex, as her power is different than Pyra's, and he needed to learn to how to use them effectively. The group manages to find the source of the disturbance, an artificial Blade attacking Ardainian soldiers. Once they corner it, Tora recognizes it as Lila, the artificial Blade that was being built by his father and grandfather. Lila however manages to escape. Tora recalls that on the day the lab was attacked, he had escaped with a completed ether furnace and the blueprints for making artificial Blades. At the time though, Lila was incomplete, meaning whoever was using her must have taken Tora's father and forced him into completing her, and by extension, he was still alive. Before the group were able to consider the implications, they are attacked by Mòrag and Brigid, as the inquisitor believed that Poppi was responsible for the earlier attacks. Luckily for Rex and his allies, Niranira, a Nopon member of the Argentum Guild's Intelligence Division, arrives at the scene to clear Poppi's name. He had been shadowing Rex's group ever since they arrived in Mor Ardain, as they had made use of a Guild's transport in their travels. Mòrag apologizes for her mistake, and ask the group for their assistance in the investigation. By looking into purchases of materials used in artificial Blade construction, Rex and the others discovers the existence of an old factory where the buyers are taking the material to. Rex and the others report back to Mòrag, before traveling to the factory, reencountering Zeke along the way. Inside the factory they find artificial Blades being manufactured and Tora's father Tatazo being forced to oversee production. Tora and Tatazo have a heartfelt reunion, but they are interrupted by Muimui. Muimui reveals his complicity in the laboratory attack, and that he lured Rex's group to the factory, all for acquiring the ether furnace in Poppi, as it was based on Professor Soosoo's more advanced designs. After Muimui's Tirkin grunts fail to subdue the party, Bana appears with Lila in tow to berate Muimui for his failures. Bana has previously established the factory with Senator Roderich's backing, but instead of selling the finished goods to Mor Ardain, he's selling them to Torna first. Bana orders Lila to attack the group so he can acquire Poppi and the Aegis. After the party defeats Lila and helps her free herself from Bana and Muimui's control, the two Nopon escape to the entrance of the factory, prompting a pursuit by Rex and Nia while Tora and Poppi tend to the weakening Lila. In the heart of the factory, the Nopon reveal Rosa, an artificial Blade made from Tatazo's blueprints scaled to be over twice the height of Rex. Initially overpowered, Rex and Nia are saved by Tora and Poppi, now upgraded after absorbing energy from Lila's unique ether furnace. The party easily defeats Rosa, knocking out Muimui, but Bana tries to escape. When the party catches up, Rex makes Bana promise to stop creating artificial Blades, lest he get handed over to Mòrag. Though Bana initially agrees to the conditions, he is interrupted by Mikhail and Patroka, two Tornan Drivers. The duo overwhelms the party, with Nia remarking that, given their prowess, the duo is essentially a small army. Though she cannot use the power indoors without risking total destruction of the surroundings, Mythra notices a very specific place where she can revert Mikhail and Patroka's Blades to Core Crystals. With the help of Mòrag, the party forces the duo to the spot, where Mythra unleashes her abilities. Enraged at the loss of her Blade, Patroka begins to emit a red aura, but is stopped by Fan la Norne, prompting Mikhail to grab Patroka and retreat, having docked the Monoceros directly under the factory. The scene then switches to Jin, who enters a chamber housing a girl in stasis. He addresses her as Lora and assures her that her time is approaching. Chapter 5: Masters and Slaves The chapter opens with a flashback to 500 years prior. Addam and Lora are seen sparring in their camp, each using their Blades Mythra and Haze, respectively. Their duel is cut short by Jin, as their meal is ready. They are then joined by Brighid, having returned from a mission with her Driver, presumably the leader of the Kingdom as he is referred to as "His Majesty". Mythra and Haze comment on the natural affinity between a Blade and Driver, while Addam believes he has yet to unlock Mythra's potential. Addam then suggests sparring with Jin, as he is rumored to be the strongest man in Torna, though Jin expresses a distate for fighting. A soldier then enters, reporting that Malos is targeting the capital. Fan la Norne introduces herself as a convoy from the Indoline Praetorium, and that Praetor Amalthus, who overlooks all Drivers and Blades, seeks an audience with Mythra's Driver. Fan la Norne then reveals that Amalthus is the Driver for both Malos and Cole, prompting Rex to agree to a meeting with Amalthus. The party, now including Mòrag, departs with Fan for Indol. On the voyage to Indol, Mythra recognizes Fan as Haze, but realizes that she no longer remembers that name, and is now Amalthus's Blade. Pyra and Mythra notice that Fan's resonance is not like normal Blade resonance or even their resonance with Rex. Mikhail and Patroka return to Jin, where Mikhail reports their recent endeavours. Mikhail then asserts that Fan la Norne must be Haze, prompting Jin to set off alone for Indol. Due to geographical constraints with the Cloud Sea, Fan decides to dock in the Leftherian Archipelago and travel on foot to another envoy on the other side of the area. Rex, being a Leftherian, offers to lead the way and takes the party to his hometown of Fonsett Village. There, they are greeted by Corinne, who offers to take them in for the night. Rex and Pyra then go to the Oratory Knoll Cemetery, where his parents are interred, and Rex tells his deceased parents about their mission to find Elysium. Back in town, Corinne reveals Rex's backstory to Pyra. When he was two years old, Rex washed up onto the Leftherian Archipelago with his parents. His father died before making it to Fonsett, while his mother only survived long enough to entrust Rex into Corinne's care. Pyra realizes how much Rex has suffered and, given her tragic identity as the Aegis, wonders if it is best that she not be with Rex. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Brighid eavesdrops on the conversation. The party then heads off for Indol, and are greeted by Zeke in front of the convoy. Zeke then surprises the party with a strong attack, before Mòrag identifies him as the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Tantal. After the party defeats him, Zeke reveals he has been working as a special envoy from Indol to test the Aegis and her Driver. He originally was going to finish after just their initial meeting but was plagued with bad luck (evidenced by the guardrail behind him giving way immediately after he leans on it, sending him into the Cloud Sea). The party then arrives in Indol, where they find a group of Gormotti refugees protesting against the use of Blades. Zeke, having caught up to the party through unknown means, reveals that Indol is responsible for the distribution of Core Crystals to other nations; thus the Gormotti refugees likely believe that Indol controls war itself. After settling in, Rex asks Pyra to tell him more about Addam, to which she replies that though she was only created shortly before her slumber, Mythra calls Addam the most heroic person she's met, and that Rex reminds her a lot of him. The next morning, Rex and Nia find Fan la Norne contemplating a mural depicting the creation of Alrest. Fan knows that she existed at that time, but laments that she has lost all memories of the time, to which Rex suggests that she talk to Mythra. In her room, Pyra is greeted by Brighid, who reveals that she has kept her memories in a diary and thus can "recall" much of her past. Brighid remarks that many Blades attempt to keep diaries, as their memories are wiped after the death of each Driver, but those diaries are often lost between Drivers, with Brighid being lucky as she was passed down as an imperial treasure. She then advises the Aegis to tell Rex her entire backstory, as to further repress it would only delay the emotional pain and undermine the trust between Blades and their Drivers that Mythra emphasized so strongly 500 years ago. Category:XC2 Plot